This invention relates to a bridle without a bit for saddle and draft animals and is intended especially for horses.
Bridles, also called halters or head harnesses, are devices placed on the heads of saddle and draft animals, usually horses, which are used to guide and lead the horse. They customarily are made of a framework of leather straps to fit on the horse's head, the so-called head harness, to which the reins or lines from the hands of the rider or driver are attached. The head harness consists of a browband running across the brow and a crown piece, which runs down behind the ears and in certain cases is provided with a throat latch. Usually a head harness of this type has a bit (a snaffle bit or curb bit), but there are also bridles without bits, so-called stable halters, which a horse wears while at rest. Stable halters of this type are not used to direct or guide a horse.
Several problems can occur with a bridle having a bit. It is often difficult for a young horse to get used to a bit, and many horses are never completely able to stand a bit for long, so that some horses accept a bit with distaste or against their will. Furthermore, injuries in those areas tended by the bit, e.g. the lips, can occur so that riding with a bit is not possible until the injuries are healed. Finally, bridles with bits are from the standpoint of pure weight very heavy. They are usually adjusted only for a special purpose and are not well suited for exercising on a long rope. They are also not a good solution from a medical standpoint.
Starting with these facts in mind, the invention has the objectives of avoiding the disadvantage of bridles with bits and of creating a bridle without a bit which is light in weight, can be produced easily and assures the positive guiding and control of horses in many kinds of activities, for example, jumping, training, shoeing, exercising on a long rope, etc. and is not harmful from a practical and medical standpoint, and is accepted by horses, usually without problems.